


Not so broken - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hale Pack, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Jealous Liam, McCall Pack, Other, Sad Isaac, Teen Wolf, Vulnerable Isaac, liam dunbar - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Isaac stays at the loft with Derek, Y/N and Liam. It's been over 2 weeks and asks to lend a helping hand in the kitchen until he accidentally smashes a glass and it triggers a panic attack. Y/N goes into momma mode trying her best to calm him down and Liam gets a little jealous of the way y/n takes care of Isaac even though she is his mom.





	1. Broken

The sound of pots and pans clanging together came from inside the kitchen of the Hale loft. Y/N and Derek were cleaning up after feeding their little but growing family a warm hearty meal.

It didn't take long for Derek confess to her that she was his mate and that he couldn't live without her and after finding out that Y/N felt the same, they were officially a couple and soon the packs betas adopted her as their pack mother as she would always be there to feed them, cheer them up and nurse them back to health after battles. Y/N moved into the Hale loft shortly afterwards to be with Derek and be the pack mother the betas wanted her to be with her grasping the events of the supernatural world quickly. She loved being with the love of her life and even taking care of the betas. Specifically Liam and Isaac. Liam had adopted her as his official mother from the very beginning he was bitten but Isaac was still new to the whole "family" setting and often grew quite nervous around the love and kindness she radiated even though he deeply appreciated it.

It had been 2 weeks since Isaac had officially been staying with the Hales and he was grateful to be in a loving family setting again even though it was difficult for him to adjust. He was currently sat in the living room watching some tv show with Liam but it didn't seem to capture his interest so instead he got up and walked over to Y/N as he saw her cleaning up after dinner.  
"Can I help?" offered Isaac shyly standing beside her giving her a small smile as she cleared the table with Derek's help as he collected the dirty plates and headed in to the kitchen.  
"You don't have to, sweetie. I'll take care of it", she smiled at him.  
"You can give me chores to do since I'm not exactly a guest anymore", he told her shrugging. She nodded and understood thinking it was very sweet he wanted to help.  
"Can you take the glasses in to the kitchen and place them in the sink for me, honey?", she asked flashing a loving smile at him. He nodded and picked up the glasses heading into the kitchen. Moments later, a loud shattering noise echoed across the loft and it took Y/N seconds to respond as she jumped from being startled by the sudden noise but then dashed in to kitchen followed by Liam. 

Y/N walked into the kitchen to find shards of broken glass on the floor to which Isaac was leaning over shaking and crying as he frantically began picking up the pieces of broken glass. Derek had bent down and laid a comforting hand on Isaac's shoulder to which he didn't like and shuffled away panting his back hitting the kitchen wall as curled up trying to protect himself.  
"Oh my god, Isaac", gasped Y/N as she went over to kneel beside him.  
"Mom, what's going on?" Asked Liam as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Liam, go inside. There's broken glass in here", she instructed him.  
"But momma..." he replied wanton her attention.  
"Liam, Isaac needs momma right now. Go inside, I don't want you to hurt yourself", she told him again but he ignored her and stood by watching the exchange between her and the way she took care of Isaac as jealousy began to mask him.  
She knelt down beside him looking at the blood on his hand where the glass had cut him seeing the wounds had almost healed but the blood was dried and still present.  
"Isaac..." she began softly knowing he was in a very vulnerable state right now and had to be careful. She instructed Derek to clean up the broken shards of glass which he did quickly and stood on the other side of the kitchen opposite of his girlfriend comforting Isaac to give them room as he watched carefully just in case Isaac did shift unexpectedly. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.", he mumbled repeating himself as he had his hands up to defend himself from whatever torture he knew followed if he was punished.  
"It was an accident. Please don't punish me", he sobbed curling up.  
"Isaac, honey. It's ok, it's ok. It was an accident", she reassured him speaking softly. She went to take him in her arms but he flinched away and his breathing got heavier and his anxiety began to rise dangerously. 

Every other sound was blocked out other than the old memories that began to flood back into Isaac's mind. The time his dad threw a glass at him and missed but a shard of glass still managed to cut his cheek and how even though he'd dropped a glass as an accident he was punished by being locked in the rusty old freezer that sat waiting for him in the basement of his old home.  
"It's ok, honey. You're safe. Just concentrate on your breathing for me. Take deep breaths in and out. In and out", she told him demonstrating so he'd follow her. He began calming down slowly and closed his eyes focusing on controlling his breathing doing as she had demonstrated and slowly began gently stroking his cheek with her thumb to soothe him. He whined when she pulled her hand away from the loving gesture that was working to calm him down. 

After knowing it was safe to use physical contact with him to calm him down, she didn't hesitate to move forward and take Isaac into her warm loving arms.  
"Come here, honey. It's ok. I'm right here", she smiled holding her arms open for him to which he gladly hugged her holding on to her tight. She adjusted Isaac in her arms so his head was against her shoulder meaning his ear was over her heart so he could listen to her heartbeat. She began running her fingers lightly through his messy golden curls.  
"I'm so sorry", he continued to sob and pant and she felt him tighten his grip around her not wanting to let go.  
"Isaac, baby. Listen to me. It's Y/N. It's Momma and you're safe here. You're at the Hale loft with me, Derek and Liam.", she spoke softly reassuring him. He continued to shake in her arms. Seeing him like this broke her heart. Isaac was a sweetheart and didn't deserve any of the inhumane torture his father put him threw.  
"Isaac, look at me, baby. I know it was an accident. You didn't mean it. It's ok, it's just glass. It can be replaced", she continued to calm him down by rocking him in her arms and gently stroking the hair on the back of his head before leaning down and placing a kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm sorry", he sniffled holding on to her.  
"I know, baby. It's ok, I promise. You're safe here with us. No ones going to hurt you", she told him wiping away his tears.  
"No freezer?", he asked almost whispering too scared.  
"No baby, never again. You're safe here with us", she continued to tell him and placed another loving kiss to his forehead. 

Liam stood with arms folded over his chest and was pouting like a jealous toddler of all the attention Isaac was getting from Y/N. He'd been staying with them for two weeks and already she dotted on looking after him doing practically everything for him.  
"Let's go inside, baby. The kitchen floor isn't too comfortable, is it?", she asked him getting up and holding onto Isaac and taking him into the living room walking past Liam who glared at Isaac. 

They sat on the floor near the fireplace on the large comfy floor cushions. Y/N sat down first and Isaac was pressed against her side as he held on to her with his head resting against her shoulder as she had his arms wrapped around him as she held him close placing a kiss to his forehead and playing his golden ringlets as she continued to hush him in her arms. They stayed like that for a while with Isaac still holding on to her until she noticed his eyes fluttering shut. The outburst had tired him out. The poor thing.  
"Isaac, honey. Let's get you into bed. If you fall asleep, momma won't be able to carry you", she told him placing a loving kiss to his forehead as he began to whine as she got up out of their comfortable position.  
"Momma, will you come kiss me goodnight?", asked Liam looking up at her with his big blue eyes. As soon as she got up and let go of Isaac, he immediately went to hug her wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her chest.  
"Let me get Isaac settled first, hun", she told him untangling herself from his grip and went to take Isaac's hand ushering him up the stairs to his new room.  
"But momma..." he trailed off sadly watching her look after Isaac.  
"I miss her too, pup", spoke up Derek as he stood behind Liam and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he leaned into his touch.  
"But she's mine, I don't want to share", he pouted.  
"First of all, she is mine and second, she's the pack mother. You're going to have to learn to share, pup and even try to mask your jealousy", he told him causing Liam to blush. He knew he'd been a little jealous but he forgot that Derek would have picked it up and have known about it the very second Isaac stepped into the loft. 

Y/N tucked Isaac into bed and laid down beside him gently stroking his cheek as he nuzzled closer to her.  
"Y/N?" he asked looking up at her.  
"You know you can call me momma too, right?", she told him and she kissed his cheek. He nodded shyly.  
"Momma", he whispered too shy to say it aloud as blush spread across his cheeks. Y/N found it adorable the way he blushed.  
"Yes, baby?", she replied.  
"I'm too scared to sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I'm scared all this will be a dream and I'll wake up back in the freezer", he told her, his eyes tear glazed.  
"Will you feel better if I stayed with you tonight?" She asked him. She saw him look away and a light pink blush spread across his cheek.  
"Don't be embarrassed, honey. Liam asks me too and it makes me happy knowing that you both need me because I'll always be here for you", she smiled at him and kissed his forehead getting up and heading out the room into Liam's bedroom to check on the youngest beta. 

She sat down beside Liam and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. As she got up to leave, she felt a little tug on her shirt and turned to see him awake.  
"Hey stranger", she smiled at him gently brushing his hair away from his face and kissed his nose which always made him blush adorably as he hid his face against his duvet.  
"I miss you, momma", he mumbled shyly looking up at her.  
"I've always been here, silly. I'll always be here for you, baby", she told him bopping his nose. She knew Liam hated any form of childish treatment towards him but she couldn't help herself sometimes as it would end up with him blushing furiously or just pouting adorably.  
"Thank you for being patient today, honey. You know how much Isaac needed momma today. I love you", she told him holding him close and placing a kiss to his forehead. Liam felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. He knew he'd been jealous and slowly pushing the limit to a point where Derek even picked up on it but Y/N. She was full of so much love and kindness that even though Liam had been acting out, out of jealousy she brushed it off and still praised him. He didn't deserve such a kind and loving supernatural mom like Y/N.  
"Ok get some rest and I'll see you in the morning", she smiled at him letting him lay down and tucking him in before placing one last kiss to his cheek before she left the room. 

Y/N headed back to her room to find Derek already in bed silently reading one of the unfinished books that sat on his bedside table from days before.  
"Hey", she smiled at him as she went over and placed a deep kiss to his lips.  
"How is he?", he asked from behind his glasses as he watched her change into her nightwear.  
"He's doing better. A little shaken up", she told him as she changed into her nightwear which was usually just her in her underwear and collecting Derek's shirts. She loved the way it fit her like an oversized dress and smelt just like him. It made nights away from easier. She crawled into bed next to him as he wrapped one of his muscly arms around her pulling her closer to him and placed a kiss to her forehead. She sat next to him for a few minutes just talking to him before telling Derek that Isaac wanted her beside him.  
"Those betas are lucky that you're the pack mom", he growled pulling her closer to him and pressed a long chaste kiss to her lips and then peppering kisses along her jaw and neck.  
"Not now, Derek", she mumbled but couldn't but melt with the way his velvet lips felt against her skin each time he pressed a warm kiss to her body. Things were getting heated quite quickly but there was a knock at the door causing Derek to growl and release his grip.  
"It's Isaac, he needs you", he told her. The door opened to reveal a timid Isaac.  
"I'm coming, honey", she told him getting up but Derek took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him pressing one last kiss to her lips before growling "tomorrow" under his breath. She smiled and nodded before exiting their bedroom. 

She'd have to make it up to him.


	2. The game is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is jealous of all attention Isaac is getting and tries win back Y/N's affection. Isaac soon finds out about Liam's game and the competition begins but heads towards a dangerous end to which Derek steps in and puts a stop to it once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have two jealous betas in this chapter who think everything is a competition when it comes to winning Y/N's affection and push each other to an almost dangerous end.

That night Isaac slept mostly peacefully in Y/N's arms with an occasional whimper that came from him but it was nothing that gently ruffling his hair or placing a light kiss to his forehead and softly hushing him back to sleep couldn't solve. 

It was a late autumn morning on a Saturday. The one day both boys looked forward too as they would sleep in until late and spend most of the day just lounging around the loft. Y/N and Derek were always up early. Derek would go for a morning workout session at the gym whilst Y/N would be pulling a lot of fresh load of washing that would be mounted on the radiators across the loft to dry. Having 2 boys + Derek to clean up after was quite a bit of work but Y/N wouldn't trade it for anything. It was her family. 

During the rest of the day Y/N had picked up that Liam and Isaac would compete for just about anything. Who would sit next to her on the couch whilst watching tv, who would sit beside her at dinner etc. As much as she loved the boys, this was getting quite ridiculous. It was Liam's turn to pick a movie and he'd chosen the hole. Liam knew the movie was about a creepy tiny crawl space and hoped it would freak out a little but the joke went horribly wrong when some of the scenes triggered another panic attack in Isaac bringing back old memories to which Y/N had to scoop Liam off her lap and calm Isaac down. Derek raised an eyebrow at the youngest beta.m especially when he wasn't the least bit surprised about the movie's plot being something that would aggressively trigger something in the Hale packs beta. Something was definitely going on. 

(Time skip to later in the evening when both betas know the game they've been playing hits an almost dangerous end) 

Both betas had glowing amber eyes and fangs out and it was a matter of minutes before things really got heated and they'd be bringing out the claws in a full blown fight. 

"She was mine to begin with and then you just waltzed your way in here with your pathetic sob story about being locked in a freezer and now look!" yelled Liam with his fangs beared and tears running down his face.  
"LIAM!", Y/N yelled at him angrily for the unfair comment against Isaac. Regardless of what Isaac went through, it was a sensitive topic and she wasn't going to allow anyone to throw it back in Isaac's face.   
"You're just jealous because she's been giving me love and attention. It's so typical of you. You can't stand her looking after anyone but you. No wonder you're the youngest in the pack. You're such a baby!" Isaac spat back at him full of rage.  
"You're not even Derek's beta or in his pack. How does Y/N being your pack mom even make sense?! Isn't your pack mom, Kira since you're Scott's beta?", Isaac continued angrily throwing the "you don't belong here" comment in his face to Liam as he flashed his amber eyes and beared his fangs at the youngest beta.   
"ISAAC!" Y/N gasped at the comment. She knew both boys were upset but there were limits and both boys were just pushing it to the max.   
"Oh my god, Derek! Do something before they rip each other to shreds!" yelled Y/N worriedly as she pushed Derek towards the betas.   
"HURRY!" she told him shoving him forward. 

Derek let out a roar that echoed across the loft which quickly fell silent.   
"That's enough!" He began walking towards the betas who both bowed their heads in shame as the Alpha approached them.   
"This is getting ridiculous! Y/N does not belong to either of you. She is my mate which makes her mine!" He roared at them.  
"If you're going to act like children then I'm going to treat you like children. Pick a corner and stay there until I say it's ok to come out", Derek told them tired of the constant bickering between the betas. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest which made his muscle appear bigger and make him look stronger.   
"You can't be serious?" retorted Liam in disbelief looking at the Alpha. 

Derek took a step forward and his glistening green eyes soon faded and changed to a fiery red as he glared his signature glare at the youngest beta.   
"Does it look like I'm joking?!", he growled. Liam shook his head slightly frightened and did as he was told taking the corner by the bay window of the loft and sat down crossing his arms and legs and pouted like a toddler that had been told off. Isaac looked over at Y/N with pleading eyes.   
"Do as he says", she replied and gave him a nod and left both betas in the corners of the living room far away from each other as they sat in silence with just their thoughts as the couple headed to the kitchen for some alone time. 

Both betas sat facing the wall far away from each other and couldn't believe the humiliating childish treatment they had been subjected too but distant sobbing could be heard from Isaac. He'd been at the Hale loft for two weeks and chaos had erupted. Y/N and Derek sat in the living room to keep an eye on the betas as 20 minutes had passed and they were doing remarkably well at not ripping each other to shreds.  
"I'm leaving," Isaac croaked. Hearing Isaac so upset pulled on Y/N's heart strings but Derek had told her to leave him be.   
"What?" Liam spat aggressively not taking in Isaac's sad scent or acknowledging the couple in the living room with them.   
"I'll leave and not come back", he told him sniffling. Derek could sense guilt coming off from Liam.   
"Absolutely not", Y/N spoke firmly.   
"Both of you, come here", she told them. Liam walked over with his head hung low ashamed at how he made Isaac feel silent tears running down his cheek as he sniffled every now and then. Isaac was an emotional mess with tears rolling down his cheek continuously as he sniffled and panted.   
"Come here, baby", she spoke softly and took Isaac into her arms as he hugged her holding on to her tight. She dried his face and kissed his forehead and held out her other arm for Liam to join her to which he flung himself into her arms and sobbed mumbling "I'm sorry", into her shoulder as he held on to her clutching the fabric of her shirt. 

Both boys sobbed in her arms mumbling their "I'm sorrys".   
"What you both did was not only beyond unacceptable but you scared the life out of me." She began telling them.   
"I love you all so much, I don't know what's got into you lately. What you both said to each other was unacceptable. Liam, you can't throw Isaac's past in his face. What happened to him should never be spoken about regardless if you're angry with each other. Do you understand?", she looked at his tear stained cheeks and his puffy eyes as he nodded repetitively.   
"I'm sorry, Derek. I'm sorry, momma. I'm sorry, Isaac", he apologized sniffled.   
"We forgive you, pup. Don't ever let it happen again. If you both disagree with something then come get one of us. Both of you shifting and scaring the life out of your mom should not happen again", he warned him and gently patted his back.   
"I forgive you, honey." Y/N replied and kissed Liam's forehead as she gently rubbed his back.   
"Isaac, I know you were upset with Liam too but you can't tell him that he doesn't belong to the pack and that I'm not his momma. That is absolutely not allowed. I love you all so much and you're both my babies regardless of whether you're Derek's beta or Scott's beta and lastly, I won't have any of you tell me that you're leaving. Your place is here with me. Forever and always. Understand?", she told him brushing his hair away from his eyes. He nodded and nuzzled into her neck.   
"I'm sorry, Alpha. I'm sorry, momma. I'm sorry too,Liam", he apologized also sniffling.   
"I love you both and I know you love me too but there's only one of me and two of you. If I'm with one or the other then you need to wait. I will come to you besides you can always go to Derek too", she told them.   
It won't happen again", replied Liam still holding on to her.   
"Promise", they chimed together. They each placed a kiss to Y/N's cheek and nuzzled closer into her warm embrace and settled down in her arms staying silent and just enjoyed being held. She radiated so much love and warmth as their supernatural mother; they were lucky to have her. It something both betas had not had in a long time and deeply appreciated having her as their new supernatural mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of mean/sad Liam and Isaac in this chapter but I promise it'll get better and the boys will get along. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x

**Author's Note:**

> Because Isaac needs some love too.
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
